Six Months, Twenty Days, and I Still Miss Him
by HAWTgeek
Summary: You watch as Annabeth sees Percy is missing.Though upset,Annabeth is stuck pretending she's fine. Life is hard for those Six Months, Twenty Days, when she is still missing him. ONE-SHOT!


I smiled to myself as I continued to walk along the newly lit morning. It was six am, and I was on my way to wake up Percy. He wanted to get up earlier because we both planned on skipping our morning classes and spending the day just walking around the camp. A few kids were out, but not many. And they were too groggy to notice me. My body begged for more sleep, but my mind was more alert than I think I've ever been. I wanted to run to Percy's cabin, but I didn't dare. Instead, I licked my lips to find the salty taste of his lips still there from last night.

I bit my lip as I slid the cabin door open and quickly came in, closing the door behind me. It was nearly impossible to see anything around me. I flipped on the lights and knit my eyebrows in confusion.

No Percy.

And it was…_clean._

Like_, 'Percy hadn't come within a hundred feet radius of the place' clean_.

His bed was perfectly made, and his trunk was in front of the bunk he liked the best. A framed picture of us was still sitting on his bed where he had put it when I came with him to drop of his bag yesterday. I kept walking around to see Percy's Tylenol bottle still closed. The night before he said he had a migraine and was going to take some before he went to bed. His trunk hadn't been opened. His laptop was still even sitting on his bed, completely powered off. Everything seemed…_odd._

This wasn't Percy. The place wasn't a mess. His clothes weren't strewn all over the room. His bed was made. The picture was hadn't moved since the last afternoon. His laptop was still off. He didn't take anything last night. And he wasn't here.

Worry spread throughout my body, and I half excepted him to suddenly scream 'Boo!' from behind me. But it didn't happen.

_He probably was just going for a walk or something. He'll be back soon. By breakfast I'm sure. _

Six months passed.

Life at camp tried to continue. A newly-left-college kid found out she and her son-of-Apollo boyfriend were expecting a baby come this September. Leo is secretly falling for Piper. Piper is more and more in love with Jason every day. Jason is remembering something new every day. We're all in over-drive to work on this stupid boat.

…But Percy is still gone.

I felt like crying as I looked out at the night stars.

"_Percy, you know I suck at recognizing the constellations," I sighed, but he didn't give up. _

"_Annabeth, it's easy. See," Percy got a little closer to point to a cluster of stars, "That's the Great Bear." Percy kept naming off constellations, but I didn't notice much. It was a cold fall night, and we were spending the night at camp to see Chiron over the weekend. Construction was going on in my cabin, and they didn't have room for me. So, I had to stay in Percy's which was something Chiron wasn't happy about. So, he used some weird magic thing to create a barrier in the room so that we had to stay on different sides of the room. We were fine with it though. We just sat by the barrier and spent hours talking. Somehow, that ended up in us getting our jackets and coming out to see the stars. _

"_And that is Zoe's."_

_Percy kept going, and I forced myself to tune it. I rested my head on his shoulder, and it made it a whole lot harder to listen. I wrapped my arms around his arm and waited for him to finish._

"_You're not listening, are you?" Percy asked, which made me laugh a little bit. _

"_Sorry, Percy," I lied. I wasn't sorry. I wanted him to shut up and kiss me. I mean, seriously? Beautiful night, waves breaking in the background, no annoying kids spying on us, and he wants to _talk about the stars?

"_Good because I had no idea what I was talking about."_

_This made me laugh, too, and I finally let Percy's arm go and looked out at them. It _was _a pretty night. I guess I better give him credit for that. I could feel Percy smile in my direction, but I pretended not to notice. _

_Percy surprised me by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. I smiled so I wouldn't blurt out 'Took you long enough!'_

"_I am so lucky," Percy smiled. _

"_Oh, and how would that be?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. _

"_You know exactly what I mean."_

"_I still want to hear it," I nudged him, and he laughed for a second or two before bringing me closer to him. _

"_I am lucky because I have someone who will come out to a beach and let me drone on and on about the stars," he smirked, "I am lucky because I have someone who I can tell _everything_." He kissed the side of my head "I am lucky because I have someone who I can trust with my life, and who quite frankly saves my life on a daily bases." Percy smiled as he kissed my head again. "I am lucky because I have fell in love with my best friend, and I am lucky because I have _you_, Annabeth," he kissed me on the lips this time. _

_Yeah, he probably ripped the line off from some stupid romantic comedy, but I still loved it. _

"_Nice answer," I smiled. _

"_I love you, Annabeth," his eyes stared into mine as if we were the only people in the world. I didn't even think about what I said next. I didn't have to. _

"_I love you, too, Percy."_

I slid a box of matches out of my bag. I hadn't gotten a chance to work on Olympus recently, and I can't sleep recently. I'm too worried for Percy. My cabin mates always get mad at me when I turn on the lights and start working. So, I packed a bag before I went to bed. When I woke up at one am and couldn't get back to sleep, I got up, slid on a pair of jeans over my boyshorts, grabbed my bag, and sneaked out of the cabin. I took out a large candle from my bag and lit it with the matches.

I pulled out the blueprints and tried to work, but I couldn't concentrate. I missed Percy like a heartbeat, but my mom is expecting this building to have a plan by the end of the week. I cant tell her than I am unable to work because I miss Percy. So, I have to finish this.

"Annabeth?"

I looked out and managed to see a figure in the dark haze. I squinted a little and knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"Jason?"

Jason walked further towards me and into the moonlight and candle light. He looked tired, and I started to wonder where in Hades he found a pair of pajama pants with lighting strikes everywhere. I didn't say anything as he sat down in the sand beside me.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" he looked at me. I crossed my arms across the over-sized tee shirt I was wearing.

It was Percy's Goode High Swim Team shirt. After the season was over, Percy and I got in a fight here at camp. Everyone was on a field trip. So, it was just us, screaming to the top of our lungs by the lake. At around midnight, I summed my courage to go talk to him. I knocked on his cabin door, and, when he opened it immediately, I knew all was forgiven. We didn't say anything much for a while. Instead, he hugged me and we both said we were sorry at the same time. After that, I shed a tear, and Percy wiped it away and kissed me for what felt like forever. We sat down in the middle of the floor and started talking. Hours went by, and we started feeling tired. I didn't leave though. We fell asleep on the floor, and I woke up in his arms. Though my back hurt like Hades, I couldn't stop smiling. It was about that time that I saw the alarm clock by his bed. I sat up straighter and woke him up. The rest of the camp would be back soon, and I would only have enough time to make it look as if I had slept in my cabin, not enough time to get dressed. Considering they would figure out that I slept in Percy's cabin and freak out, even though nothing happened, if I showed up in a camisole and boy shorts, Percy gave me his shirt, and I had to spend the rest of the day pretending I was burning up and had to stay in the super short shorts all day.

I snapped myself out of the thought and forced my brain back to Jason.

"Well, I was-" I started to blush before I remembered something, "Wait, what are _you_ doing out here?"

Jason shrugged as if to say 'Touché'. He forced his gaze back to the stars above him, and I managed to do the same. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what really was wrong with him. I knew it would be about Piper or something. He had told me about Reyna, a girl he had secretly fallen for but couldn't do a thing about, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see he and Piper.

"I couldn't sleep. Thinking about R- er, camp."

I pretended not to notice that he almost said 'Reyna' or 'report' or something like that, but I think it was 'Reyna'.

"Percy," I shrugged, and Jason nodded as if it all made sense, which I guess it did. I had been pretty upset about Percy, and, though I tried to act like I was okay, I _wasn't okay_. So, it proved pretty hard to act like that. Jason waited a minute before he said anything else.

"We're pretty pathetic, aren't we?"

I let myself cock a grin at that, but I didn't feel really great about it.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are," I smirked and wrapped a hoodie tighter around me. It hadn't felt that cold a minute ago, but a cold chill had just set it. It felt like mood, cold and annoying.

"So, um…" Jason closed his eyes as if it pained him to finish the sentence, "What do you think about Piper? What should I do?"

"What about Reyna?"

Jason looked down as if he couldn't stop thinking about her. I really felt bad for him. Sure, he has _two _girls when most guys can't even find one, but he's definitely stuck. I didn't mean to compare it to the Rachel-Percy-Annabeth situation I spent a year putting up with long ago, but I did. I sighed when I did. My heart longed for Percy again.

"Well…does Reyna do that annoying laugh Piper does?"

Jason looked at me as though I was crazy.

"_Annoying laugh?"_

"Oh you know the…" I did the same laugh Piper did when he was around by arching my chest , giggling like a school girl, and batting my eyelashes.

"She doesn't do that," Jason shook his head.

"Uh, _yeah she does,_" I nudged him.

Another few weeks passed, and the time seemed to go slower and slower. I felt trapped in a Kronus time warp.

I knew Percy was all right, thank the gods, and I knew he remembered me, a dream where I told him to stay put, which, let me tell you, he didn't do.

The boat seemed to be going slow just to torture me. A crowd had gathered around where we planned to land the ship. I slid the protective gear over my dagger that I had been using to carve a heart into the wood of the boat and went to stand by Leo. He smiled gingerly as if he were driving down to the candy store to pick up some chocolate, not landing a war ship in an armed Roman camp that is known for hating Greeks. Jason was standing at the tip, preparing himself for what would happen down there. Piper had left him alone to think and was preparing our troops with Clarisse.

"Leo, tell me the truth," I took a deep breath, "Can you actually…_land_ this thing?"

I had been pretending that Percy was the last thing on my mind because I _had_ to. The kids would find someone else to lead this if I looked like my emotions made me weak. Chiron would take away my Olympus privileges for a while to get me to take some time off. Thalia would give me a lecture on joining the Artemis Hunters. Rachel would bring me chocolates and push me until I broke.

I didn't need that.

I _needed_ to land this dang boat and get to my freakin' boyfriend.

"Yes, Annabeth, I can _land_ it," Leo shook his head with a smile as he continued to pilot the boat. My stomach twisted, and I could have passed out at that moment. I bit my lip as if it would make me forget how bad I felt. I don't think I could have missed Percy any more than I did at that moment.

The boat started to lower, and I bit my lip, gripping onto the side railing beside me. My vision doubled as the boat landed. I doubled over, about to throw up.

"It'll be okay, Annabeth," Leo laid a comforting hand on my shoulder awkwardly.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Leo nodded, and I walked away from him. I passed Grover, and we exchanged a knowing glance. I kept walking though. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but they weren't the pair of eyes I really wanted. My body managed to keep walking even though my mind was racing. We had a plan as to how we were going to approach this. I was going to go down there with a few other delegates and work this all out with the Romans.

But I just wanted to _see _him before I did that.

I found myself at the railing towards what I think was a senate. Everyone was looking at all of us, a bunch looking at me. But one pair of eyes really took my full attention.

It was like day hadnt passed.

'I love you' he mouthed.

'I love you, too, Percy'

**Yay, I wrote this in only a few hours. Well, I better get to sleep. Maybe it'll help this stupid cold…**

**I know the end was a little unclear and short and…lame, but there it is. It's only a ONE-SHOT anyway. **


End file.
